Um amor pelo acaso
by debyraah
Summary: Gina Weasley tinha desistido de se apaixonar ate conhecer 'ele', um estranho que abala suas estruturas, ate ele descobrir que ele era irmão de sua melhor amiga. ISSO NAO PODERIA DAR CERTO
1. Prologo

_Me olhei mais uma vez no espelho para ter certeza que estava "ok", meu cabelo estava solto no seu estado normal , vermelho , longo e meio ondulado, minha maquiagem estava leve sómarcando meus belos olhos chocolate, meu vestido era um preto rendado simples um pouco acima dos joelhos. Ate que estava bonita para ocasião em que ia, uma festa da empresa de minha amiga Hermione._

_Confesso que não queria ir mas ela fez tanta questão que acabei concordando com ela, minha campainha tocou avisando que ela já estava aqui, peguei minha bolsa e fui atender a porta. Ela estava maravilhosa com seu vestido verde-água, tomara que caia longo, seu cabelo castanho estava preso por uma trança embutida sua maquiagem era leve, sua boca estava destaca por um batom vermelho, com certeza ela estava linda._

_–Oi Mi ! você esta incrível... -Falei._

_– Você também esta linda Gina.. -Disse ela._

_–Obrigada Mi, mas vamos acho que estamos atrasadas não? -Disse já trancando a porta de minha casa e indo para o seu carro._

_–Calma ai Gi , vai devagar, assim vou pensar que realmente você quer ir nessa festa, coisa que sabemos que não é verdade.-Disse ela rindo e abrindo a porta do carro._

_– A culpa é sua que me colocou nessa enrascada, eu disse que não queria ir, mas quanto mais sedo a gente chegar mais cedo a gente sai... -Disse já com o sinto, ela apenas rio e continuamos o caminho da festa ._

_Durante todo o trajeto convençamos bobagens e falamos sobre como foi nossa semana. O local onde era a festa não era muito longe de minha casa então em 20 minutos, já estávamos entrando dentro do salão, o local era grande e estava decorado com cores de azul e branco, as mesas estavam espalhadas pelo salão enfeitadas com alguns vasos, tinha um pequeno palco onde provavelmente seria falado os discursos._

_–Então o que você achou? Gosto da decoração? Pois eu vou te confessar eu odiei. -Disse Hermione rindo. Eu apenas a afirmei com a cabeça e acompanhei para sua mesa onde já estava um homem alto,moreno de olhos verdes era talvez o homem mais bonito que já vi. Quando seu olhar se ficou ao meu senti como se tudo tivesse parado, o tempo não mais existia, o chão aos meus pés de desfez, mas acima de tudo eu senti algo estranho como se devesse fugir._


	2. Primeiro olhar!

**: **Ola! Meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley mais conhecida como Gina e também é como eu prefiro ser chamada, tenho 20 anos moro sozinha em um apartamento em Londres, meus pais e meus irmãos moram em outra cidade um pouco mais afastada, trabalho em uma editora e sou independente, não tenho muitos amigos, minhas melhores amigas são Hermione Jean Granger Potter e Luna Lovegood Scamander. Luna namora Neville Longbottom, que por acaso é meu colega de trabalho. Já Hemione é solteira e diz que é melhor assim, e bem eu, eu concordo com ela, pelo menos depois de meus últimos dois namorados, Miguel Corner e Colin Creevey, Miguel me traio com a minha ' ex-amiga ' Cho Chang, eu os peguei em um armário de vassouras, eu sei é super estranho, mas o que me parece eles não queriam esperar, foi uma cena degradante de se ver, já o meu estimado Colin me fez uma grande surpresa ao dizer que era gay, GAY, sim ele me disse quando eu quis levar nosso namoro ao um novo nível e o que me parece ele não era muito receptivo quanto a esse assunto, uma semana depois ele me apareceu com se namorado. O bom nisso é que eu ganhei um estilista particular o ruim é que perdi meu namorado, e agora estou solteira e pretendo continuar, para mim esse lance de amor acabou, literalmente desisti. Hoje era sábado e não teria nada para fazer, por isso resolvi ficar na cama um pouquinho mais, ou era o que eu pensava ate escutar o barulho irritante do meu celular tocando, nem me dei ao trabalho de ver quem era, pois a única pessoa que me liga a essa hora em pleno sábado era Hemione, ela tem o dom de acabar com minhas expectativas, atendi sem muita vontade.

_ Alo!

__Bom dia minha flor do dia! O que você esta fazendo neste estimado momento?_

_Bem considerando as horas em um pleno sábado de manha, eu estou deitada na minha cama.

__Você esta oque? Com tanta coisa para se fazer em um sábado você esta deitada? Mas não senhora, você vai levantar da i, linda e ruiva, vai se arrumar e em 30 minutos eu estou ai na sua porta para a gente ir as compras. E nem adianta reclamar. Bjs_

_Mas...

Ela desligou na minha cara, isso é inacreditável, mas conhecendo a minha amiga como conheço é bom não reclamar e me levantar logo, depois de ter levantando feito minha higiene, e fui me arrumar coloquei uma blusa soltinha branca, um shorts jeans e uma sapatilha, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. E exatamente 30 minutos depois da ligação a minha campainha tocou, peguei minha bolsa e as chaves de casa e abri a porta, e Hermione já estava ali, ela vestia uma calça justa e uma blusa soltinha, seu cabelo estava solto, ela usava um salto que eu diria muito alto.

_Bom dia! -Mione desejou

Passei por ela se dizer nada, tranquei a porta e fui para o elevador.

_Não vai falar comigo não?

_Vou Mi só estou com sono ainda já que alguém que não direi que foi você, me tirou da cama de madrugada.

_Horas deixa de besteira são 9h; nem é tão ceda assim.

_Certo Mi você venceu, só estou muito cansado nada de mais ok?!

_Ok! Primeiro vamos ao shopping fazer umas compras e depois podemos almoçar no restaurante da Luna o que acha?

Luna trabalha em um restaurante chique no centro de Londres, ela é chefe de cozinha, foi lá que eu a conheci, e consecutivamente Hermione as duas já eram amigas.

_Eu acho uma ótima idéia.

_Certo então.

Chegamos na garagem e fomos para seu carro, durante o caminho conversamos amenidades, ela me contou como foi seu dia e como esta cada dia mais puxado para ela no emprego, Mione trabalha em uma empresa de publicidade, chegamos ao shopping era em torno de 9:30h; andamos por varias lojas e compramos muitas coisa, por volta das 11:30h; eu e a Mione fomos para o restaurante almoçamos lá com a companhia de Luna, almoçamos, conversamos e quando já eram 2:00h; da tarde decidimos ir embora.

_Gi.-Mione me chamou quando já estávamos chegando ao meu apartamento.

_Sim?

_Você se lembra quando eu lhe disse que tinha uma festa da empresa para ir?

_Lembro...

_Então ela é hoje e eu queria muito, muitinho que você fosse comigo. Então topa?

_Aaaáh mas não mesmo- Respondi- Não vou a uma festa onde eu so conheço você, esqueça.

_Por favor

Ela me olhou daquele jeito que sabe que não consigo negar nada para ela.

_Ta bom!- Disse emburrada

_Obrigado minha linda, já disse que te amo?

Depois dessa eu so ri, ela me deixou no meu apartamento e cominamos dela me buscar as 8:30h; da noite, depois de uma tarde tão agitada a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi passar a tarde toda vendo filmes na televisão, quando deu umas 7:00h; fui me arrumar. Me olhei mais uma vez no espelho para ter certeza que estava "ok", meu cabelo estava solto no seu estado normal , vermelho , longo e meio ondulado, minha maquiagem estava leve sómarcando meus belos olhos chocolate, meu vestido era um preto rendado simples um pouco acima dos joelhos. Ate que estava bonita para ocasião em que ia, uma festa da empresa de minha amiga que não queria ir mas ela fez tanta questão que acabei concordando com ela, minha campainha tocou avisando que ela já estava aqui, peguei minha bolsa e fui atender a porta. Ela estava maravilhosa com seu vestido verde-água, tomara que caia longo, seu cabelo castanho estava preso por uma trança embutida sua maquiagem era leve, sua boca estava destaca por um batom vermelho, com certeza ela estava linda.

–Oi Mi ! você esta incrível... -Falei.

– Você também esta linda Gina.. -Disse ela.

–Obrigada Mi, mas vamos acho que estamos atrasadas não? -Disse já trancando a porta de minha casa e indo para o seu carro.

–Calma ai Gi , vai devagar, assim vou pensar que realmente você quer ir nessa festa, coisa que sabemos que não é verdade.-Disse ela rindo e abrindo a porta do carro.

– A culpa é sua que me colocou nessa enrascada, eu disse que não queria ir, mas quanto mais sedo a gente chegar mais cedo a gente sai... -Disse já com o sinto, ela apenas rio e continuamos o caminho da festa .Durante todo o trajeto convençamos bobagens e falamos sobre como foi nossa semana. O local onde era a festa não era muito longe de minha casa então em 20 minutos, já estávamos entrando dentro do salão, o local era grande e estava decorado com cores de azul e branco, as mesas estavam espalhadas pelo salão enfeitadas com alguns vasos, tinha um pequeno palco onde provavelmente seria falado os discursos.

–Então o que você achou? Gosto da decoração? Pois eu vou te confessar eu odiei. -Disse Hermione rindo. Eu apenas a afirmei com a cabeça e acompanhei para sua mesa onde já estava um homem alto,moreno de olhos verdes era talvez o homem mais bonito que já vi. Quando seu olhar se ficou ao meu senti como se tudo tivesse parado, o tempo não mais existia, o chão aos meus pés de desfez, mas acima de tudo eu senti algo estranho como se devesse fugir

* * *

**POR FAVOR COMENTEM **

**OU NAO IREI POSTAR!**


End file.
